Another fading memory
by Knights of Silence
Summary: "Eventually even the best moments become memories. So let's make some good, some sad, some funny, and even some bad before they fade away."
1. Just another day

_**Hehehe, I'm back~ but this one isn't horror. How strange? More of a slice-of-life, but that wasn't a choice. And not an all-the-way AU, very strange. I did have some people tell me to go for my OC fic (thank you for that! You guys know who you are~), but thank goodness I didn't decide to use my god moding character! He's a real jerk. No I made this character with thorough research, flaws, and other non-godly stuff.**_

**_My goal for this fiction- 30k words or more. But it's just a goal, I might not make it. Also because I'm so nice, and lazy, I'll let the reviewers pick the pairings they want to see. On two conditions, of course. Do not pair my OC with anyone, I'd hate to disappoint anyone when I flat out say no. And no Nanami X Syo. Syo is my favorite character, and I loathe Namine. As some of you have seen, I'm not above killing her. In fact I took great pleasure in it. But I won't be doing that in this one. She might be slightly outgoing, but I'm trying to keep her in character._**

**_Anyways, please be nice. It took me a long time to make this character, the plot, and everything. And this will probably be my last chaptered UtaPri for a while._**

**_Disclaimer- I own my character, it will be obvious who that is, the plot but nothing else!_**

**_*You know it's been a long day when you spell Cecil's name wrong like twenty times.*_**

_Another fading memory_

_Chapter one_

_Just another day_

* * *

><p>Otoya rushed down the corridor, feet pounding harshly against the flooring as he chased after the cheerful person in front of him. His face screwed up in a small frown, his breath hitching up as he turned the corner after the brunette. His eyes never straying from the papers the other held high above his head.<p>

"Reiji-sempai! I need those back." He whinned.

Reiji's gleeful laugh echoed through the halls as he made another sharp turn. This one finally giving him more distance between him and his young kōhai. He wanted to turn back and see Otoya's eyes after he finally unplanted his face from the wall. But no, distance was good. Especially when he had Otoya's precious new song in his dainty hands.

"Toki." Reiji cried out seeing his other kōhai walking through the halls with Cecil. As fast as he was running he was surprised he didn't pass them before they looked at him. Trying to slow his pace, but not fully come to a halt, he gave the blue haired male puppy eyes he had learned from Otoya. "Toki, hide me."

Tokiya went to open his mouth, eyes rolling at the whole thing, his voice not even audible when he heard the familiar pleas of his red haired roommate.

"Reiji-sempai!"

One more look from Reiji's pleading puppy dog eyes and Tokiya sighed. He looked to the dark haired boy next to him. Blue and green met in a silent, quick, conversation. It was Cecil who smiled first. Tokiya knew that even though he didn't want to help his sempai, he was no match for the kindhearted teen who stood next to him. Lazily he threw an arm aroung ceil's next, motioning his bruentte sempai to stand behind them. In Otoya's hurry, he was sure to over look them.

Reiji, seeing his chance, darted behind the two idols. He smiled, somewhat with a bit of accomplishment, to himself as he listened to Otoya slowly walk up. He had to bite his fist to keep the urge of giggles down.

"Toki." Otoya whinned, dragging his feet across the floor, panting harshly.

"Yes?" Tokiya looked up from the paper that Cecil had pulled out, moments before the redhead came into view.

"Reiji stole my lyrics again."

Tokiya could have sworn he heard their sempai snicker from lack of honorifics. Time and time again the bruentte had told them that they could call him by his name. The blue haired teen gladly did. But Ittoki, he thought it was rude. He liked the honorifics, especially since Reiji gave them such cute nicknames. So Otoya made sure to use them whenever the older man was around.

"He just flew past here." Ichinose stated. "Best have Cecil show you where he went."

"Ehhh?" The dark haired teen cried out.

"Go ahead, I can handle this alone." Tokiya took his arm off the other, giving him a stern look. Again, another one of their wordless battles ensued. After a few seconds, deciding that he would win this feud, he pushed out his winning card with a helpless smile. "Please?"

That, to Cecil, was overkill. Never in his short time of being here did he see, or even think of, Tokiya as helpless. As a needing person. His heart clenched slightly, face reddening with minimal anger. His brother or his soon-to-be best friend. Lie to his brother, or refuse to help someone in need of his help. Something only he could do for him at the time. But his brother...

With a small sigh, Cecil brought his hand up to Otoya's shoulder forcing him to turn so as he moved Reiji wouldn't be seen. "Ne, Otoya, I'm sure that with both of us we can catch Reiji. Why don't you tell me about this new song."

Tokiya gave them a small wave. Once they were out of sight he turned his sharp eyes to the brown haired sempai. Hands planted firmly on his hips. "Reiji."

"Toki, thank you!" Reiji sprung up clinging to him. His arms wrapping themselves around the unhappy kōhai. "You saved me from that mean old Otoyan."

After struggling a few seconds under Reiji's iron grip, he took two steps back and held out a hand. The brunette looked at his gleefully, think maybe after shoving him away he would help him off the floor. Tokiya's eyes said differently though.

"The lyrics."

Reiji pouted handing them over. Brushing himself off, he stood from the floor where he had be knocked away. "He wouldn't let me read them so I had to take them. Toki! He normally lets me see his work, and he's so proud of himself. I had too!"

Tokiya sighed, his dark eyes skimming over the words of the paper. "I'm sure he would have let you read when he finished them."

* * *

><p>Syo stumbled into the lounge where Ren, Masato, and Ranmaru all sat, watching TV. With one hand cover his mouth, and the other wrapped around his stomach, he tried not to gag with each step.<p>

"Ochibi-chan?" Ren called out, drawing his blue eyes away from the TV to see Syo lean against the wall. His face turned a sickly green color, eyes daring to roll back.

"Oi!" Ranmaru called out, throwing an arm over the back of the couch, twisting his top half in an almost nauseating way.

"R-run." Syo muttered out before slipping to the ground. His eyes finally rolling back, subconsciousness taking over. His head fell lightly against the wall after legs buckled.

"Syo-chan?" Masato called lifting himself from his spot next to Ren. He pause to look at Ren's face, screwed up in worry, before resting his hand on the other's shoulder. Ren's tanned face turned to his. With that, Masato gave him a light smile. Letting go, the bluenette made only two moves before he heard the over cheery voice calling for the short unconscious blonde.

"Syo-chan, where are you? I still have more cookies ~." Natsuki's voice echoed through the room. His body, probably just out of sight.

Ren immediately jumped up from the white couch. His blue eyes almost looking panicked. "Masato, we have to run. Now." He said, hastily making his retreat in the opposite direction of Natsuki's overly joyous voice.

Masato looked from Ren to Syo. His brows furrowing as guilt flashed across his deep blue eyes. Spinning on his heels, he almost san after Ren to exit the room in time, however his pride wouldn't allow him to do so. But with utmost speed, the fastest Ranmaru had seen him go, he trailed the strawberry blonde out.

Ranmaru looked around questioningly. One moment everything had need fine, they all sat around chatting and watching their show, the next they both left faster than lightning.

Being somewhat naïve, Ranmaru picked himself off the couch to check on Syo. Coming closer he heard Natsuki's flamboyant footsteps drawing nearer.

"Oh, Ranmaru!" Natsuki beamed at him. His hands help a small pink plater of cookies. His apron happily hugged his top half, somewhat defining his muscles. "Oh my, Syo-chan, did the great taste of my cookies make you pass out again. I know they're good, but this, really?"

Ranmaru raises a quizzical eyebrow at this. And before he could utter a single word, the blonde turned his attention back to him. "Ranmaru, would you like a cookie? They're fresh out of the oven made with lots of love!"

"S-sure." The silverette nodded. Anything to shut the over excited boy up.

He grabbed on of the treats, eyeing it to make sure it was edible. To his eyes, it seemed to be. His wrapped his lips around the sweet taking a small nibble at first. But after taking an actual bite, his face paled. He tried hard to not let it show, but he gagged as the taste seemed persistent to linger n his mouth.

"Was it good?" Natsuki smiled happily.

With a small nod, Ranmaru ran to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Ai tapped his fingers lightly on the white arm of the couch as his intense cyan eyes watched the door. His other hand raised up fiddling with his pinned up hair. He had been watching Camus dance, and listening to him complain, for the last hour. Hour! Reiji and Ranmaru knew that they had practice today, yet they insisted on making the others wait for them. So here poor Ai sat for the last hour, watching Camus slide around the floor on his knees, hoping they would show up before his brain exploded.<p>

Unfortunately for him, the next people to walk through the door was not his fellow band mates. Instead it was Ittoki and Aijima. The dark haired one with his arm holding the redhead, Otoya's face totally distraught.

"Ai-sempai." Otoya whinned, his eyes speckled with tears that refused to shed. "Do you know where Reiji is?"

Ai felt his face practically catch fire, although his voice was as monotone as ever. "Have you seen him?"

"He stole my music sheet." Otoya sniffled. "Now I can't find him."

Cecil looked back at the door. His mouth opened then what it's self a few times. "I'm sure we'll find him Oto-chan. Sooner or later."

Not long after those words slipped out of his mouth, both Ren and Masa came running in the room looking pale and panicked. Ren slammed the door shut behind him pressing an ear to the cold wood.

"What-" Camus rose from the ground, only to be cut off by Masato's hiss and clammy pale hand placed over his mouth.

The silence in the room was broken by Natsuki's overly zealous voice as his footsteps fell short of passing the door. "Ne, Tokiya! I baked some fresh cookies, will you try one before I give them to Nanami?"

Tokiya gulped loudly enough for everyone to hear. "I-i.. what I mean to say is... About your cookies... the-they... sound great. Maybe you should leave these with me and bake Nanami a different batch."

"Really?" Natsuki cheered. A shuffling could be heard as the plate of cookies was shifted into Tokiya's unwilling hands. "Well, you try one before I go back more so I know if I need to adjust my flamethrower settings."

"I'm sure there fine." The blue haired male tried. His eyes darted for an escape and found nothing to help his pleas.

From inside the door, Otoya looked worried. He could hear the panic in Ichinose's voice just like everyone else. Although he was one of the first to have to taste the blonde's awful treats. And even he was not brave enough to help out his roommate.

"Besides," Tokiya finally found his way out. "Otoya is having a heart attack with out these. I really should be going."

"Okay." Natsuki began to walk away. "Since Ranmaru liked them so much I'll let him taste the next batch!"

His light footfalls grew quieter until disappearing altogether. Tokiya opened the door, to join the remaining, safe, band mates in a moment of silence for Syo and Ranmaru. The two who bravely had some cookies so the rest could go on living peacefully for the next forty some odd minutes.

"Here." Toki handed the redhead back his papers. "I couldn't get him to apologize. He was to fast."

"Thank you Tokiya!" Otoya smiled up at him.

* * *

><p>Nanami knocked softly on the door to President Shining's room. In her arm she clutched an assortment of papers. Some with lyrics some just sheet music, even some were blank. Letting her hand depart from the wood, she pushed back a small piece of red bangs that flopped out of place.<p>

"Come in miss Nanami!" She hear the president shout cheerfully at her.

She gave the shiny door knob a timid twist before peeking her head in the threshold. His office was a beautiful as ever, spotlessly clean. Light reflecting in through the big bay windows behind the velvet chair that Shining sat in. The wireless phone brought up to his darkly tanned ear. Pointy-toed, shiny, black shoes creating on his desk as he leaned back into the comfortable cushions.

He held up his hand to her as he continued to talk loudly into the gray plastic phone. "Nonononono. Yes, yes you are a good friend. No, no."

Nanami let her eyes wander for the rest of his conversion. She blocked him out so as not to be rude and eavesdrop. She let her free hand tugg subconsciously at the dress she had picked out for the day. It was nothing special, just a plain blue and white stripes dress.

Her golden eyes snapped back to the president as he called to her. "Miss Nanami! How good to see you." He leaned forwards to rest his elbows on his desk. "Ade you busy today?"

She tilted her head a little to the side. That darned piece of bang falling in her face had to use her free hand to once again tuck it into place. "N-no. Is there something you need me to do?"

He clapped his hands together with a big, crazy smile, before leaning towards her to hand her a small piece of paper. "I need you to go here, and pick this up for me."

She looked at him quizzically. With a small nod he dismissed her from the room, shuffling through some papers of his own. After shutting the door behind her, golden eyes dropped down to the note he had handed her. What could he possibly need from the airport that she could get to him? It had the place, date and time, and a name. Did he need her to talk to this person to get what he wanted?

She gave a short sigh, not questioning his madness which she had sadly grown accustomed to, and headed off to her room to grab her shoes and purse. The paper said she had an hour to be there and even by taxi, it was quiet a drive.


	2. Just another housemate

_Another fading memory_

_Chapter two_

_Just another housemate_

Syo awoke on the couch in the lounge room next to Ranmaru. He had remembered seeing Natsuki in that awful, frilly, pink apron. Since his memory was failing him and he was waking up, he could only guess that he hadn't gotten away. And with one of his poor sempais on the couch next to him, very pale, he could guessed that he hadn't been warned. At least not properly. In fact, Syo was willing to bet that he had been the sacrifice to the cookie crazed blonde.

Ranmaru, on the other hand, was not lucky enough to pass out from the putrid taste. He spent a good ten minutes in the bathroom dry heaving from the nauseating substance. Another five just cursing his kōhais and walking back to the lounge area. He had his eyes shut firmly, arms around his stomach, as he leaned back into the couch. His silver bangs covering his closed eyes. His lips puckered.

"Ranmaru?" Syo said weakly. He pushed himself up from here he had been laying, head close to Ranmaru's lap, but just shy of reaching it. His blonde hair feel back into place thanks to the pins, but remained a little askew.

The older male moaned. "What?"

"He got you too?"

"An explanation would have been nice, but those brats took of like their lives were on the line. I can see why." Ranmaru whispered gently. He let his head fall over onto Syo's lap. "Gunna be sick..."

"Yeah, how did he even find those recipes? I thought I hide them well." Syo gave out a silvery laugh.

"And this is why I should never leave my girlfriend in my room. I should just stay in there all day and play her. No matter what those two brats say."

"Sorry. At least you gave them some time to save Nanami. We've never let him get that far. Poor Otoya..." Syo said somewhat dazed remembering that day. It was back when they were in highschool.

Ranmaru let out a small laugh, which surprised Syo. "Has everyone had to taste those awful things?"

"Mhmm, yeah." Well mostly, all of starish tried their best to keep those deadly treats away from their little princess.

* * *

><p>Nanami tugging nervously at her blue and white dress for three hours. She tried sitting, she tried standing, and even pacing at one point. The plane that she had been waiting for had been delayed. She was about to call Shining to ask if he was sure that flight was even landing today when the announcement of the plane when off.<p>

She stood quickly, as she was sitting at the time, and grabbed her purse. All she had was a last name, and no idea what this person could be like. Biting down into her soft lower lip, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Haruka-sama?" A voice called out to her pulling her attention away from her flustered concerns. In front of her stood a small, Syo sized boy, his back hair falling into his face, though bangs short enough to not obstructe his view. His violety eyes barely looked up at her. "You are Haruka-sama, correct?"

She nodded her head dumbfoundedly at him. It didn't take her long to snap back into reality. "Are you... Hibiki...kun?

"Yes."

She looked at him. Honestly she expected to see a female in front of her, not a tiny raven boy with an odd accent. The fact that he had found her so fast surprised her as well. His purple eyes remained on her as she started to lead him out of the building.

"Hibiki-kun, would you rather I can you that or by your first name?" She gave a small smile, hoping that he might offer up his name if she asked.

"Hibiki is fine." He said shortly.

"O-okay." She muttered disappointed. "Do you live in japan? I don't recognize your accent."

"I live in Sarufutsu, but I've been in Greek recently, studying."

Nanami tilted her head. She couldn't really understand why the flamboyant president wanted her to come get him. He didn't seem old enough to be an idol, then again neither did Nagi. Maybe it was just another one of Shining's whims.

* * *

><p>After an hour Nanami and the boy stood at the door to the master course. A small suitcase in his hand and black backpack hanging off his shoulder.<p>

"W-well here we are." She stuttered.

Hibiki glared at her. Feeling the slight breeze on the back of his neck, he was the one to push the door open. Haruka followed him in.

"Do you need me to take you to the president?" She offered

"It's fine, I know my way to his office." His voice colder than he ment it.

"Oh, okay then. maybe I'll s-"

"Nanami!" Otoya came bouncing in. Syo, Ren, and Tokiya after him. They all looked mildly displeased with events they would never speak of in front of her. But the redhead's eyes turned to the newcomer. "Oh, hello?"

"Hello." Hibiki replied taking a step back away from the cheerful boy. His eyes skimmed over the others.

"I'm Otoya! What's your name?"

"Hibiki." He took another step back.

"Is that your surname?" Syo butted in.

"Y-yes."

"Really?" Otoya smiled. "What about your first name?"

"I...it...I... Leave me alone daywalker!" He shouted dropping his suitcase running further into the building.

"Hibiki-kun!" Nanami scoped up his case and walked off, as fast as her heels would let her, after the small boy.

Everyone stood stunned and confused, mostly confused, until Otoya turned to Tokiya and asked him the simplest most naïve voice ever. "Ne, Toki, what's a daywalker?"

At that Ren laughed. But he soon found the blue haired male's glare on him before he put his hands up in defense. "Well, the kid's not wrong."

"Ne, Toki!" Otoya's red eyebrows knitted together.

Tokiya pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Well Otoya, you see..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yup, stopping there. <em>**

**_Expect a longer third chapter. This one cut short for stragglers who want to see certain pairs. Oh yeah, anyone who does not know of Aine, either please deal with it or visit the link Aine on my page. It will help. But no Ai-chan is not a robot in this either, you'll see._**

**_I only have one pairing set in stone, and only one, it is more of a small gift rather than a request, but they will start coming into the light next chapter. So if there is any input feel free. Other than that, you guys should know I ship weird and virtually unheard of pairs. Like (this is not one I will use) Eiichi X Natsuki. So cute!_**

**_So... yes, Hibiki... not much to say yet. I know how cruel of me to have him be so cold, well I have my reasons. And no, we don't find out his first name yet. However I will tell you guys this. His name is a pun my friend and I were talking about. You'll understand, next chapter, I promise._**

**_Any questions?_**

**_Disclaimer- If I knew Japanese, with I don't know enough, I would have quoted Miku with t_he World is Mine, _however it is not, neither is vocaloids or UtaPri._**


	3. Just another heart in need of rescue

**_*This title was from a song. I don't remember the name of it, but just wanted to say that it was were I got the idea.*_**

**_* Hibiki means echo or sound, if I have my translation correct._**

**_Thank you starishandow for your review._**

**_I'd like to remind everyone reading this that my OC is not the whole focus of this. I normally would never write an OC story but was encouraged by (now) several different people. I will have chapters where he doesn't even show up, and chapters where he is only _****_talked about. Hibiki isn't even essential for this story. Just sayin'..._**

**_I'm not putting a disclaimer in each chapter anymore. If you guys don't know it's not mine by now... then even I don't know what to do. _**

**_P.S. I'M BACK!_**

_Another fading memory_

_Chapter three_

_*Just another heart in need of rescue *_

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Nanami last saw the boy. Shining had given him his own room, and he hadn't been heard from since. She would have gone to check on him, but she didn't know the location. When she asked the members of Starish, the all told her they didn't know either. When she asked Quarter Night, they shook their heads and said to leave him be.<p>

But she didn't want to. She wanted to know things. Like why it was okay for him to stay here when he was neither a composer nor talent. She and the rest of Starish had to work hard to get there, he had not. The rude child showed up, and it bothered her.

_Nanami ran after the young boy. She didn't really understand what had happened. Sure he was rather cold to her, brushing off most of her questions. But he had been extremely rude to Otoya, even if the redhead didn't understand it._

_"Hibiki-kun!" She panted when she finally caught up with him in front of Shining's door._

_He gave her a mean glare before pushing the door open, without knocking, and rushing in. She founded him, though she stayed just outside the doorway._

_"Ah, Echo-chan.*" Shining laughed from inside. He smiled at the boy as e raven made his way around the desk to hug him. "It's been soooooo long."_

_"Shining!" The boy accepted the hug, nuzzling his face into the hem of his red velvet jacket._

_"Echo-chan let me show you to your room." The president looked up at Nanami. "Thank you Miss Nanami for bringing him here."_

That was the last she had seen of the boy. As she sat down at her piano, she mumbled something in an annoyed tone to herself drawing the attention of both Syo and Otoya as the entered the room.

"Nanami?" Syo asked quizzically.

"Oh, it's nothing." She waved him off with a smile. That kid's whereabouts were bugging her. In fact, the whole thing was bugging her. Out of all the questions she had, there was one that she wanted to know the most.

* * *

><p>Camus leaned against the back of his chair, legs folded elegantly in front of him. His face screwed up in a stern scowl as he watched Cecil practice his routine. His shiny blonde hair fell to the left as he straightened himself.<p>

"You're doing it all wrong. It must be elegant." He waved his hand. "To sloppy, start again."

"Ne, is it break time yet?" Cecil panted. He had been at it for hours. His dark hair damp, his skin flushed. "Please."

"How are you suppose to get anything done when you want to break every five seconds. Start again." Camus said coldly watching Cecil's expression drop.

After another hour of Cecil failing to be 'elegant and graceful' enough Camus let his young kōhai have his well earned break. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he stood.

"That will be all for today. I have places to be."

Cecil looked over at him. "Where?"

"That is none of your concern, now is it?" Camus said walking out of the room in a huff.

Cecil hung his head. He just wanted to know more about his sempai. Was that so wrong? He certainly didn't think so. Putting a towel around the back of his neck he grabbed the rest of his things and headed for the door.

"Cecil!" Reiji waved to him as he walked up with Ranmaru."Is Camus still here?"

"No." Cecil shook his head. "He just stormed out."

"Ehh? He was supposed to give me a ride!" The oldest member pouted like a five year old.

"Looks like we'll have to go with Ai." Ranmaru sighed shaking his head.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Ai-Ai's cousin. We do it every week." Reiji smiled. "He's a really good friend."

"Hopefully Ai will be ready to leave before visiting hours are up. Last time all you did was stare at the window for an hour before they forced us to leave." Ranmaru spoke.

"Ai-Ai jus doesn't understand Aine like I do!" Reiji huffed.

"Visiting hours?" Cecil pondered, hoping they would reveal more.

And Reiji did. "Oh, Aine is in the hospital."

"I'm sorry!" Cecil exclaimed. "Is he okay?"

"He's been in a coma for about a year. Ai-Ai doesn't like to talk about it much, and Myu-chan always gets upset when anybody brings it up."

"You'd think this nut job would be more upset." Ranmaru leaned against the wall.

"I am upset. But I can't always linger on the past. Aine wants me to move forward."

"If that's what you have to tell yourself so you can sleep at night." Ranmaru brushed him off.

Reiji gave Cecil an apologetic smile. "Just don't mention this to Myu-chan. I don't know why he gets upset but he does."

* * *

><p>Camus had left Reiji and Ranmaru behind on purpose. He knew that Reiji would be the only one upset seeing as Ranmaru got jealous over the fact that Reiji liked Aine so easliy. How many times did he have to tell the silverette that he had to be more assertive to get Reiji's attention? And still Ranmaru didn't listen.<p>

So he had the afternoon to just himself and his Aine. He knew how much Ai despised his cousin and often used it to his advantage. Even if he didn't know the bluenette before his accident that put him in the uncomfortable white bed, he knew one thing.

Should Aine ever wake up he would make him his. It was apparent that Reiji hadn't done a good enough job taking care of him. So now it was Camus' time. He would never let this blue haired angle fall.

He looked at the white walls. The white sheets. Everything was just too, too colorless. Except for Aine's brilliant blue hair and a small vae with little blue flowers.

"Come one Aine. Wake up." Camus urged him, standing by the bed. "I can't wait to meet you."

* * *

><p>Tokiya watched as Ren aimed for his dart board. The strawberry blonde closed one eye and practiced his aim a few times before letting the dart fly from his fingers to meet the black bull's eye.<p>

"Is there a reason we are making Nanami wait?" Tokiya tapped his foot.

"The little lamb is infatuated with the new kid." Ren stated while picking up another dart.

"So?"

"I'm curious too." Ren turned and glared at him. "Who is he to come marching in here?"

"You laughed at his joke."

"That was then."

"So it was funny then not now?"

"It was funny when Haruka didn't pay so much attention to him! It was funny when she wouldn't ask where he was every few seconds. That's when it was funny!" Ren slammed the dart back down on his and Masato's nightstand.

Tokiya shifted. His dark eyes hard and cold. "Do you not get enough attention from Masa? Or any of us for that matter?"

Ren borough his gaze to his hands. "You don't understand."

"Then make me."

"We've know our little lamb for two years. It feels like this kid has just come in a taken her away."

"It's just your imagination." Tokiya spat, feeling the same. "I'm sure she's just wondering why he's here like everyone else."

"Sure." Ren said not looking back up.

* * *

><p>Ai looked over his shoulder. His blue eyes met that of the glassy window that looked out into the courtyard where Ringo had some workers plant a bunch of flowers. The pink haired man wasn't picky, he had just wanted a cluster of lively colored flowers blomming while he worked. What he worked on remained a mystery.<p>

Every once in a while even Ai was greatful for the sempai's whimsical thinking and outlandish wants. His eyes looked at the flowers, ad his brain tried to identify most of them.

He could remember when he went shopping with his cousin when they were younger. Aine always liked to look at the myosotis. And every time he would call them that his cousin would shake his head. He could still see it.

_"Baka Ai! They're not myosssss-whatever you said. They're called forget-me-nots. So blue and pretty!" _Aine would say. He always did like them. Maybe because of their name. Or maybe it was because they had the same blue that they share in their eyes and hair, some of the time.

Ai's head snapped back to his work. Upon deciding that he would rather work in the comforts of his room, he shoved his papers into a folder, in a somewhat unorganized fashion. "Looks who's the Baka now."


End file.
